Creatures of the Night
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: Jeff and Matt meet up with some usual new "friends". Rated for language, graphic sex, blood, violence, bdsm lifestyle situations, and being plain sexy. SLASH with NO OC.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**AN: I wrote this story for my favorite girl, Alexx, and well, for myself. It's dark, it's bloody, it's sexy. Don't like it? Don't read it. **

**

* * *

  
**

The cold of the night left chills across Matt Hardy's arms. He shivered and rubbed his arms together, wishing he had remembered to bring his jacket with him. He continued walking down the street, a little quicker now to reach his destination sooner. He was looking for someone. Someone with shoulder length blond and purple hair. Someone with a belly button ring and a tattoo running up their right arm. Matt entered the bar and searched around for that person. His deep brown eyes trailed the room,finally locking onto bright green ones. There he was, he'd found his baby brother. Jeff Hardy was sitting at the counter, alone, drinking shot after shot of whiskey,barely old enough to drink. Matt shook his head and headed over to where his brother was. Jeff sighed as he watched Matt approach,knowing he would get a lecture about being out and drinking. Matt sat down next to Jeff and took the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a shot, downed it,made a face, then turned to Jeff.

"Heya little brother"

"I'm not little anymore." Jeff grabbed the bottle out of Matt's hand and drank from it,finishing it off.

"You'll always be my little brother,whether you like it or not." Matt smiled and ruffled Jeff's hair, getting a crooked smirk out of the 21 year old.

"We gotta get going, Jeffro. It's late, we've got a lot to do tomorrow." Matt threw a few bills on the counter for the bartender and stood up, waiting for Jeff to do the same.

"That's it? No lecture, no over worry for my well being?" Jeff raised his eyebrow

"Not tonight Jeff, I just want to go home, with you." Matt sometimes had a tendency to over worry about Jeff. Ever since their mom died years ago, Jeff hadn't been...okay. Over time Matt had learned to cope with the fact his mother was gone,and had moved on, but Jeff seemed to get more depressed. Jeff stood, grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the bar with his brother. Matt wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders as they walked.

"Dude, we're not gay." Jeff shrugged Matt's arm away

"I know that,I just want to keep you close and safe."

"Matt, no ones going to jump out and grab me and take me away. You and I can both kick some ass, I doubt someone could pull it off..." Jeff had barely gotten the last words out of his mouth when someone did grab him, and drag him back into the ally.

Matt yelped and ran after the person, only to be grabbed by someone else. The brothers looked at each other, eyes wide. They each had their captors hands over their mouths, so they couldn't make much noise. Matt tried to struggle,but it wasn't any use, whoever held him was too strong. Jeff's captor pulled a rag out of his pocket and placed it over Jeff's nose and mouth and told him to inhale. Jeff reluctantly did so and within moments he was slipped into unconsciousness,slumping in the taller man's arms. The man who held Matt told him to cooperate or they would make sure Jeff never woke up. Matt nodded, and Jeff was lifted over the leader's shoulders and the three walked down the ally. They passed a dim street light and Matt could see that the man in front of him had long wavy blond hair, past his shoulders, jeans and a black leather jacket. He couldn't see his face, though. They came upon a black SUV at the end of the ally that lead onto a back road. The blond opened the door and laid Jeff inside, using some sort of cable to bind his hands and ankles together. The man turned around and faced Matt. He had stunning brown eyes, and a smirk that couldn't possibly mean anything good. He grabbed Matt's arms and pulled them forward wrapping the same kind of cords around them. The man who had his hand over Matt's mouth removed it and the blond told Matt to open his mouth,but not to say a word. Matt did so,eyeing the rag in the abuductors hand.

"Don't worry, it's clean." the rag was shoved in Matts mouth, then secured with a piece of duct tape. "Get in the car,in the very back and sit still."

Matt did so, careful not to step on his brother who was lying in the floor behind the front seats. When he sat down he could see that his captor was also blonde, and the two could possibly pass for brothers they looked so much alike. The two blonds climbed into the front seats, the older one driving. They started driving off down the road, driving a bit on the fast side. The younger blond turned around in his seat to look at Matt.

"I'm Christian. This is Adam. I assume you're wondering where we're taking you and what we want from you, right?"

Matt nodded.

"Well, you'll figure both things out in due time. Right now we need to discuss ground rules. Don't speak unless you're spoken to, don't attempt to escape because you have no idea who you're dealing with. You're not going to be released, so begging for it won't help. You can be assured that as long as you cooperate, you and Jeff will be treated well."

Matt's eyes widened at the fact that the abductors knew who they were. How? Had they been watching them? Were they friends of Jeff? What's going on? Christian turned around facing the front, staring out the windshield.

"We should've flown." Matt heard him mutter and Adam shushed him quickly.

Flown? Where the hell were they going?

"Get comfortable, Matthew, it's going to be a long ride." Adam smirked before turning up the radio

Matt sighed and laid back in the seat. Wasn't much he could do to help the situation, so he might as well relax as best he could. About 20 minutes into the ride,he dozed off into a deep sleep.

"Finally" Christian said to Adam,who turned to his younger brother and flashed a bright smile, flashing his sharp fangs.

********

Matt woke up when the car stopped and its engine shut off. Jeff was awake,still bound and lying on the floor, and whimpering. He now had duct tape over his mouth, and was looking at Christian with wide eyes. Christian grinned at Jeff, revealing his long sharp fangs, scaring the young Enigma to death.. Chritsian got out of the car before pulling Jeff out. Adam opened the other door.

"Get out." he ordered

Matt slowly moved out of the car, hitting his head on the roof as he did. Since his hands were bound,he couldn't reach up to rub his head and ease the pain. Wincing,he stood straight and waited for Adam's next command.

"Move." Adam ordered, pushing Matt forward.

As he walked, he started to look around. He first looked at Jeff, who was being drug by Christian, then at the surroundings. He blinked at what he saw. A large house, had to be worth at least three million was dark, and huge,bigger than his. No other signs of life were around. Almost sensing what Matt was feeling, Adam spoke.

"We're in the middle of no where. You can't run, because there's no where to run to. We'll find you,be sure of that. There's no one that can,nor will, help you. The sooner you accept your fate,the better off things will be for you and your brother."

Matt shivered, not wanting to know their new fate. They walked up to the front door, and Adam opened it, pushing Matt inside before allowing Christian to pull Jeff in.

"Go sit on the couch in the living room. Don't move."

The boys went into the living room,which was adorned with crosses, a dark red velvet couch and two chairs, black fireplace with a fire lit, red and black candles, and red silk curtains. Matt raised his eyebrow at the decor, Christian and Adam didn't seem the goth type. He sat on the couch and Jeff sat next to him,scooting close and snuggling up to Matt the best he could. He looked at Matt and made a few whimpering noises in an effort to try to say something. Matt just nuzzled Jeff's forehead with his chin,resting there, not knowing what else to do. He started struggling with the cords around his hands, now noticing that the cord was cutting into his wrists,leaving bruises and marks because they were so tight. The more he struggled,the tighther they got. He gave up just as Adam and Christian returned. Adam went over to the couch and stood in front of the two brothers.

"Say a word, he slits your throat." Adam nodded to Chrsitian,who was holding a very long,sharp knife. Adam reached out and ripped the duct tape off Matt's mouth, then Jeff's. Matt winced, licking his lips to get the sticky residue off them. Jeff whimpered and burried his face in Matt's shoulder. Adam sighed and grabbed Jeff by the hair, pulling him up.

"Matt!" Jeff gasped starting to struggle in Adam's grip.

"Looks like we're going to have to work on not depending on big brother so much. Get on your knees."Adam threw Jeff to the ground, then looked at Matt."You too,on your knees. Now."

Matt slid to the floor and got on his knees. Adam kicked Jeff in the ribs before pulling him up.

"I said your knees, Jeffrey."

"You didn't have to kick him." Matt glared at Adam.

Adam raised his hand to slap Matt but was stopped by a sound of someone's throat clearing. Adam immediatly dropped his hand and dropped his head forward, staring at his shoes. Matt looked forward and saw the source of the voice and gulped. A large man, who had to be almost 7 feet tall, with long black curly hair, wearing a black trench coat over black jeans and a black shirt approached them. He stood beside Christian, whose head was down like Adam's. The dark man reached out and stroked Christian's hair, whipsering something into his ear before walking in front of Matt and Jeff. Jeff was leaning forward, holding his ribs. Matt stared up at the large man looming over him.

"Stand up." The man's deep, voice said smoothly and calmly.

Matt tried to stand,but had difficulty because his arms were still bound so he couldn't balance himself well. The man grabbed Matt's hair and pulled him up. Matt looked at the man's face. His features were prefectly chiseled, his eyes as dark as his hair, and were lined with eyeliner on the top and bottom lids. The man trailed his eyes over Matt, before speaking.

"My name is Mark,or commonly known around here as The Undetaker. I'm the one who wanted you and your brother here. You are to do everything I say, you are to address me as Sir or My Lord. Nothing else. If you disboey my commands, there will be punishment. Do you understand Matthew?"

Matt nodded and swallowed hard. He had no idea what was going to happen to him,or his brother.

"Good work, Edge." He said without looking away from Matt.

"Thank you, My Lord." was Adam's response.

"Take him away, Christian. Prepare him."

Christian handed the knife he was holding to Mark, then took something out of his back pocket. It was a black collar with a ring in the middle. He snapped it around Matt's neck, locking it in place, then hooked his finger through the ring and lead Matt away. Jeff looked up as he heard his brother walk off.

"Matt, don't leave me!" Jeff tried to stand up but fell over, sharp pain hitting his ribs.

"Jeff...Jeff it's okay, just do what they say and we'll be okay."

"No! Matt please they're going to kill us. They're vampires!"

"Jef..wait, what? Vampires?"

Mark glared at Christian, sending a look that said to get Matt away now. Matt struggled as he was pulled down the hallway and up the stairs to a room. Christian shoved him inside and closed the door. Matt gulped at what he saw.

Downstairs, Jeff was trying to crawl away from Adam and Mark, but wasn't very successful, for Adam grabbed Jeff and pulled him up, holding him in his strong arms.

"Look at me boy." Mark growled.

Jeff stared at the floor. Mark nodded to Adam, who grabbed Jeff's hair, forcing his head upward to look at Mark.

"LOOK AT ME" Mark raised his voice, startling Jeff.

"Please...don't hurt me..or Matt...just let us go."

Mark grabbed Jeff by the throat, lifting him from Adam's grip and into the air.

"I will never let you go. I'm going to make you mine, and you will never return to your old home. I've been watching you Jeffery. You're perfect,and you're mine." Mark kissed Jeff roughly, licking the younger boys bottom lip before pulling away and giving him back to Adam.

Mark turned and walked away,leaving Adam and Jeff alone.

"Jeff...sweet, innocent, baby Jeff..." Adam cooed as he hooked a collar around Jeff's neck like Christian had done Matt. "Lets go"

Adam flung Jeff over his shoulder and carried him upstairs, down the hall, and to a room. He closed the door behind him, then tossed Jeff onto the bed.

"Things are about to get very very different for you Jeff. Whether these things are bad or good is up to you." Adam climbed on top of Jeff, dangling two pairs of hand cuffs on his finger. "I'm hoping you choose bad...I like being bad."

* * *

**So the yum's about to begin. Yes, this is a Vampire story. No,it's not Twilightesque. I will make twilight readers cry if they read this, I warn you all,it will be graphic and bloody. Hot sweaty Vampire/Human sex is coming,and no one can stop it!!!**

**Give me reviews! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming His

**AN: This chapter contains light bondage, mild kink, slash, and non-consensual sex. Don't like it...don't read.**

* * *

Christian looked at the sight before his eyes. He had Matt chained in front of the iron-frame canopy bed, his back to Christian,his limbs spread apart making him into a human X. Matt's shirt had been removed, his black jeans were pulled down some,showing off his hips and boxer-briefs. There was a red ball-gag in his mouth and his black,curly hair was hanging in his face. Christian smiled, proud of himself. He was going to have fun with Matt.

"Now,look...you're probably scared, confused, annoyed, whatever.I don't have time to play games,and it'd be better for us both if you just cooperated with me. I'm not fond of toys putting up a fight." Christian walked over to the dresser and pulled something out of the top drawer before walking back over to Matt.

Matt glared at Christian, growling through the ball-gag.

"Nope,I won't let you go. Save you're breath." Christian held the item in his hand tightly, running his thumb over the edge of it before raising it in the air.

Matt arched and grunted into his gag as the flogger fell onto his bare back. Christian rubbed the slightly red mark on Matt's back before striking him again, then trailed the leather straps up Matt's back,then down again,causing Matt to shiver from the light touch. Christian teased Matt, not letting him know when the next strike was coming. He did this for about ten minutes, until Matt's entire back was bright red and the older Hardy had a light persperation over his body. Christian placed the flogger on the bed and wrapped his arms around Matt, rubbing his hands up and down the hairless chest. He pulled at Matt's hardened nipples,causing the raven-haired man to jerk and moan. Christian licked at Matt's neck and ear, trailing his hands down to the button of the dark denim. As Chrsitian started sliding his hands down Matt's pants, Matt began trying to move his hips to get away from the assault.

"Silly Matty...you can't move." Christian found Matt's cock, which was already rock hard, unsurprising to Christian. "You want this so bad don't you?"

Christian stroked Matt's cock a few times before cutting away the denim and fabric of the jeans and underpants that were in his way., Now Matt was fully naked, and fully erect. Christian unhooked the cuffs around Matt's ankles and wrists and turned him around. With his speed he had Matt re-chained to the bed, facing forward now. Matt watched Christians every move, waiting for what was going to happen next. What did happen next wasn't Christian's doing, for Mark opened the door and walked into the candle-lit room and looked Matt over.

"He's almost as perfect as Jeff." Mark said. "Is he ready?"

"Almost My Lord." Christian replied

"Go ahead then, I'll watch." Mark leaned back against the wall, watching as Christian knelt in front of Matt.

Christian took Matt's entire length into his mouth, swirling his tongue in circles over the long hard shaft. He expertly opened the bottle of lube he had in his hand and spread some on his fingers. He reached up between Matt's spread legs and probed at the entrance of Matt's virgin ass. Matt screamed into his gag and flung his head backwards,jerking in the restraints, as Christian's fingers entered him. Christian worked at prepping Matt, while sucking on him until he could feel Matt's cock twitching. He suddenly pulled his fingers out of Matt, and took the long shaft out of his mouth. He stood and took the ball gag out of Matt's mouth, tossing it onto the bed next to the flogger. Christian grabbed Matt's thick black curls in one hand, holding them tight,and shoved the two fingers that had popped Matt's ass cherry into the older man's mouth. Matt gagged a bit at the mixed taste of blood and lube but licked the fluids off Christians hand, not wanting to upset the young blond nor The Undertaker, who was watching intently. When Christian was satisfied with Matt's cleaning, he walked over to Mark, his head down in obedient fashion.

"He's ready My Lord."

Mark raised Christian's head up by the chin to look into his eyes.

"Good work. You may go now." Mark kissed Christian's lips passionately and gently, then Christian hurridly left the room,closing the door behind him.

Mark walked over to Matt, quikcly unhooking the cuffs around his ankles. He pressed his large frame against the smaller man, letting Matt feel his obvious errection. Mark's lips met Matt's in a rough kiss, not like the one he had just shared with Christian. Mark pulled on Matt's bottom lip with his teeth, careful not to make Matt bleed. It wasn't time for blood just yet, that would be later. Mark unhooked the cuffs around Matt's wrists and threw them to the ground before roughly turning the boy around and bending him over the bed.

"I dont want to hurt you, so stay still." Mark said calmly

"Please, don't do this...you don't have to do this" Matt pleaded, but didn't move

"Oh, but Matthew, I do. Relax and you will enjoy this as much as I will." With that Mark spit on his cock and rubbed it a few times then positioned the tip at Matt's entrance. Matt gripped the sheets and burried his face into the mattress as Mark entered him, shoving his entire 11 inch thick cock into Matt's tight ass. Matt screamed into the silk sheets as a few tears dripped down his cheeks. The pain was incredible, but Mark was being gentle. Mark set a steady pace, rubbing Matt's back and ass to soothe his newest lover. Soon Matt was moaning, begging Mark to go faster.

"Good boy, Matt...good boy." Mark thrusted faster and harder as Matt reached down to stroke his own cock. Mark raised an eyebrow, for he didn't give Matt permission to touch himself yet. He'll be punished for that later, not now..now was about making Matt his. Matt stroked himself into orgasm as Mark grunted and spilled his seed into his new toy. Mark stood still for a moment before pulling out of Matt and lying on the bed, motioning for the broken human to join him. Exhausted, Matt crawled up onto the bed with Mark, collapsing on his chest and falling asleep as Mark stroked the raven curls.

"If only Jeff was as cooperative as you." Mark whispered.

* * *

**XD! Gotta love Christian and 're so cute together. This is the first time I've ever written that couple. =)**

**I love Mark's gentle roughness...he can be a bear though, when angry or horny enough.**

**Uh oh...what happened to Jeffy? We'll find out in the next chapter. Keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Him In

A quiet knock sounded at the door, causing Mark to open his eyes. He wasn't sleeping, just thinking. Mark gently slipped out of the bed, secured Matt's wrists together with the cuffs and left the dark room. Adam and Christian were waiting for him in the long hallway.

"He kept fighting. I had to sedate him." Adam ran his hand through his blond hair, his hand slightly shaking "He hit himself on the edge of the table, started bleeding....it was so hard to resist him, My Lord."

"I know, Edge. I 're doing well keeping control now. It will be hard to resist him, but you need to be strong, it's not time to turn him just yet, this time we need to get it right."

"I know My Lord." Adam looked at Mark "I'm just so thirsty. I need blood."

"Matt is asleep, he'll be out the rest of the night. I'll go try to get through to Jeff . Take your brother and go hunting. Find something light, a girl. Keep it clean." Mark kissed both vampires and walked down the hall to the bedroom where Jeff was.

***********

Adam and Christian quickly left the large house, this time flying into the city, using their bat-like wings that were easily hidden underneath their shirts, and started to hunt for a snack. They found three young girls, probably around the age of 19-21. Adam looked around, not seeing many other humans around, and quickly planned the attack. He nodded to Christian and they flew swiftly down behind the girls, grabbing them and flying through the back ally's to a secluded spot. There, they bit down on the necks of the three, drinking all of their blood quickly, as if they hadn't ate in years. The two now satisfied vampires disposed of the bodies and began their flight back to their home. Before they arrived back, Adam stopped in a wooded area near the house. Christian followed him, the wind blowing his long hair. Adam suddenly turned around, grabbed Christian and pushed him against a tree, kissing him. Christian kissed back, sliding his tongue into his older brother's mouth, causing their blood stained fangs to clash against each other. This was nothing new to the brothers, for feeding always made Adam horny, and usually the only one around to satisfy him was Christian since they were loners and Mark didn't fuck them unless Mark wanted to. Christian reached for Adam's zipper, sliding it down and reaching into the jeans to grope at Adam's hard cock. Adam moaned and bit at Christian's lip before pushing the younger vampire down on the cold damp ground. Adam got on his knees and quickly took Christian's pants of, slipped off his own, and positioned himself to enter Christian. Christian reached up and grabbed Adam's hair, pulling them into a deep kiss as their bodies became one. Adam thrusted in and out of Christian quickly, kissing his younger brother's neck, chest and mouth. Christian reached between them and stroked himself and soon they both released. Adam laid on top of Christian for a few moments, holding him close, then they both stood up, dressed and walked,hand in hand, back into the house to wait for Mark's next order.

***********

Mark walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and peered down at the young boy lying on it. Jeff was laying across the bed, face up. He was barely clothed, just in a black thong that looked perfect around his small hips. Mark's eyes trailed from Jeff's groin up to his torso and arms. He had small scratches all over his body, from fighting against Adam. Mark sat on the bed and pulled Jeff into his lap, stroking his hair and neck.

"Wake up Jeff." Mark said as gently and softly as his rough voice allowed.

Jeff didn't shook Jeff lightly, causing the boy to whimper and push the large hand away.

"Wake up Jeff." Mark repeated

"NO Matty. Leave me alone." Jeff mumbled

"I'm not Matt"

Jeff instantly opened his eyes, remembering where he was. He began to struggle in Mark's arms, but was no match for the strength that held him.

"Let me go. Wheres my brother? He's dead isn't he? You killed him...oh God you killed Matt...please let me go." Jeff was becoming hysterical

"Jeff...Matt's fine. He's sleeping." Mark laid Jeff down on the pillow and climbed on top of him, to hold him down better. "He's fine. Now listen to me, you need to calm down. Stop being so scared. I will not hurt you....dammit boy listen to me!" Mark growled as Jeff bit his hand.

Mark reached up and grabbed Jeff by his throat, applying so much pressure that Jeff couldn't breathe. He struggled more, attempting to remove Mark's large hand.

"I'll let you breathe if you calm down. I really don't want to kill you Jeff, that is not my intention. I don't even want to hurt you. I can't say the same for Adam, but Adam is under MY control. He will not kill you unless I tell him to. I won't hurt you, just calm the fuck down before you hurt yourself."

Mark leaned down, kissing Jeff's lips softly, running his tongue around a couple of times before leaning back up.

"Stay calm"

Jeff nodded, blinking tears away from his eyes. Mark removed his hand from Jeff's throat and Jeff gasped for air, but laid still, not fighting anymore. Mark slid off the bed and stood next to the long table against the wall.

"Now that we have an understanding about you staying calm, I need you to understand something else. I brought you here because I want to make you mine. You don't have a choice in the matter, I really don't give choices to people. Your brother gave himself up to me pretty easily, I would like for you to do the same. I will tell you that being mine is not a bad thing. You will have everything you ever need and want, you can stay with your brother forever, and you will be loved and cared for greatly. You're not my slave, but if you make me unhappy you will be punished. Is this clear?" Mark turned his head to glance back at Jeff, who nodded.

Mark picked up a small bottle of oil and a silk scarf and went back to Jeff.

"Hands above your head, Jeff."

Jeff hesitated for a moment but put his hands above his head. Mark gently tied the silk scarf around his small wrists then reached down and slid the black thong down Jeff's legs.

"He's so Adam and Christian could never compare to Jeff." Mark thought to himself, trailing his eyes over Jeff's body once agian.

Mark knelt between Jeff's legs and opened the bottle of oil, pouring it onto Jeff's chest. Jeff closed his eyes as he felt the oil being rubbed across his chest, up his neck, around his abdomen, over his pierced belly button, and down his legs. The oil was warm, but not painfully so. It felt good. Mark massaged Jeff's body, avoiding his crotch until the end. Mark ran his hands up Jeff's thighs, wrapping one around Jeff's half-flacid cock, the other around his balls, and began massaging him gently. A soft moan escaped Jeff's parted lips and he opened his eyes to look at Mark. The Deadman wasn't that bad looking to Jeff now that he actually looked at him without fear. Jeff stared at Mark, who expertly worked on getting Jeff hard. That didn't take long, and Jeff was soon wiggling his hips on the bed and whimpering.

"It's time Jeff. Are you ready?"

"Yes....please...I can't take it much longer. Please."

"Please what?" Mark stroked Jeff harder

"Please make me yours. Oh god, please"

Jeff closed his eyes and let out a loud groan as Mark thrusted himself into Jeff. That was it, both of the Hardy boys belonged to him now.

* * *

**Well then....I told myself, and Alexx, that there would be no Hardycest but...I couldn't resist hot steamy sex between brothers, so I give you E&C**

**And that whole Mark and Jeff thing...I don't know what the hell that was because normally I enjoy torturing Jeff. *shakes head* Just seemed like a full body massage and a hand job was fitting right now. Jeff torture is coming though, I promise. Addy isn't done with Jeffy yet.**

**Reviews please!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Obey Me

**I love the reviews!!! Keep them coming. Sorry this took so long to update..this chapter, legit, took me one hour to write...but a month to get into my head. Anyway, REVIEWS!!!**

* * *

Jeff's eyes snapped open as he felt something cold run across his bare chest.

"Matty?" he whispered in the most pitiful voice he could have "Matty? Is that you?"

"Matt's not here Jeff." the cold voice of Adam Copeland said calmly as he finished rubbing the melting ice across Jeff's nipples, causing the younger boy to shiver.

"Where is he? Let me go!" Jeff tugged on the ropes that bound his arms to the headboard of the bed. "MATT!"

Adam quickly jumped on top of Jeff and slapped his hand over the boys mouth. A sinister grin appeared on Adam's face as he touched noses with Jeff.

"Shush now. We don't want you to get in trouble because you couldn't keep quiet, do we? We don't have much time to have some fun before Mark comes back with Matt, so shut up and cooperate."

Adam removed his hand from Jeff's mouth and proceeded to work on loosening the ropes around the small wrists.

"Where's Matt? What's Mark doing to him?" Jeff asked

Adam rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like playing 20 questions with his play things. Adam finally got the ropes off of Jeff's wrists and pulled the boy up and drug him to the center of the large room, where there were two chains with cuffs hanging from the ceiling.

"Hands above your head" Adam ordered

"Not until you tell me where my brother is."

"I don't like repeating myself Jeff, hands up."

"Let me repeat myself, and I'll speak slowly so you're dumb ass can understand. Where. Is. My. Brother."

_"Defiant little bitch_" Adam thought to himself, highly amused.

Adam reached up and slapped Jeff across the face. Jeff blinked for a few seconds then pushed Adam, who slapped him again. Jeff pushed him again, Adam slapped him again. Christian stood in the doorway staring at the child like play. Push, slap, slap push. Finally Adam grabbed Jeff's arms and held them tightly. Jeff tried to knee Adam but the blond quickly blocked it, kneeing Jeff in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

"You could have just told him where Matt was" Christian scolded

"I know I could have. I just like being mean to little brats that think they can stand up to me." Adam sneered down at Jeff who was glaring up at him,the entire left side of his face red. "Go pull the chains down, I think I like him in this position"

Christian sighed and walked over to the wall where the control panel for the chains on the ceiling was. He lowered the chains so they dangled above Jeff's head. Adam grabbed Jeff's wrists and pulled them above his head, locking them into the cuffs. Christian adjusted the chains so that they were tight enough to keep Jeff in place on his knees.

"Much better, isn't it little slut?" Adam unzipped his pants and stood in front of Jeff, his long hard cock inches from the pierced mouth.

"I'm not a slut" Jeff muttered as he turned his head away from Adam's erection

"Oh please. You forget that we've watched you for years. We've seen all the guys you've girnded on in the clubs, all the guys you've gone down on in the dark booth of the bars. You're a slut." Adam grabbed Jeffs hair forcing him to look up "A dirty little slut."

As Jeff attempted to protest more, Adam forced himself into Jeff's mouth and all the way to the back of his throat. Jeff gagged and tried to force the penis out of this mouth but he couldn' only thing he could do was let Adam mouth fuck him until he was satisfied.

"So Jeff..." Adam talked as if he were in a coffee shop having a latte, not in a dark dungeon-esque room getting sucked off "Does Matt know what a slut you are?"

Jeff bit down on Adam's cock, not as hard as he would've liked to but hard enough to get a message across to Adam. Adam growled and pulled out of Jeff's mouth before slapping him again and storming over to the closet and grabbing several items.

"Pull him up, Christian"

Christian pulled the chains up to where Jeff was barely touching the floor, his arms streatched high above his head causing a dull pain in his shoulders and back. He whimpered as he dangled in the air and looked at Christian with a pleading look. Christian walked up to Jeff and lowered his voice so Adam, who was busy with the toys he had picked out, couldn't hear him.

"I can't help you. Just do what he says from now on, it's for your own good. Matt's fine, he's walking in the woods with Mark. They're discussing all of this. Just obey Adam." Christian winced as Adam smacked him on the back of the head

"Get out." Adam pushed Christian out the door and locked it before turning back to Jeff. "Little brother's right. You should obey me. Just because you're Mark's now doesn't mean you have to go be a little bitch"

"I'm not Mark's. I'm not anybody's."

"You have no idea how wrong you are there little one. You'll soon find out though." Adam reached up and lightly teased Jeff's cock, stroking it to hardness before clamping a cock ring around it.

"Fuck no, take it off!" Jeff yelled

"I really don't think you're in the position to argue with me little boy" Adam placed two nipple clamps on Jeff and pulled them, making Jeff hiss and squirm. "I control you, you got that?"

Adam picked up a thin cane and swished it in the air a couple of times before smacking Jeff's back with it.

"Fuck!" Jeff groaned as Adam rubbed the welt that quickly rose

Adam struck Jeff over and over again, on his ass, back, arms, legs, chest. Jeff's screams were music to Adam. Welts were everywhere, some were even bleeding. Adam walked up to Jeff and sniffed the bloody welts on his chest.

"So fucking sweet." Adam licked the blood dripping down Jeff's chest, twitching at the taste of it.

Jeff was shaking violently now, his arms spasaming from being strung up like they were, his legs shaking from not having any solid footing on the ground, the rest of his body drenched in sweat from the pain of being caned.

"I think you're going to obey me now, yes?" Adam sneered, pulling on the chain that attached the nipple clamps together with his teeth.

"No." Jeff hissed through gritted teeth.

Adam was taken a bit aback by that. Usually after a good beating his victims submitted to him.

"Well then. Guess we'll just have to continue with our little games"

Adam reached up to Jeff's almost forgotten erection and began to slowly stroke it, rubbing his thumb over the tip and making Jeff twitch. While stroking Jeff, Adam reached up and pulled one of the clamps off of Jeff's hardened nipples before licking the swollen and aching nub.

"Ow...ow ow ow...stop dammit"

"Not until you cut your little brat attitude:" Adam repeated the previous action with the other nipple

Jeff bit his lip as a couple of tears fell. He could usually take pain but not so much for so long, and the fact that he was being jerked off with a tight ring locked around his dick wasn't helping. Adam figured that Jeff was in a bit too much pain to cum so he decided to focus more on pleasure next. He walked behind Jeff and grabbed his hips, thrusting into the tight hole, Jeff's head dropped forward and he began muttering incoherant words as Adam repeatedly thrust into him while stroking him. He was getting close but that damn ring was still on. He wasn't about to ask Adam to take it off, he wouldn't back down to this creep. Adam fucked Jeff for about ten minutes before finally releasing into the nearly unconscious boy.

_"Damn he is tough"_ Adam pulled out of Jeff and walked in front of him, pulling the mess of hair upwards so the two pairs of green eyes met. "I give you props kid....but I don't give up either"

Jeff's head was spinning as he heard a low buzzing sound. He screamed out when he felt the vibrator touch his cock and run up and down the length of it. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to either beg Adam to let him cum or pass out. Before he could make up his mind, the door flew open and Mark came storming in.

"What the fuck?" Mark seethed

"Uh...he was...uhm....shit." Adam dropped the vibrator and ran out of the room before Mark could throw him through a wall.

Mark growled and walked over to Jeff and began unhooking the cuffs from his wrists as Matt ran into the room.

"Oh my God, Jeff!" Matt knelt next to Mark, who held the shivering Hardy in his arms.

Mark took the cock ring off of Jeff and stroked him until he came before loosing conciousness in the arms of his Master. Matt looked from Mark to Jeff then back to Mark.

"This is why I want to go ahead and turn him." Mark told Matt before carrying Jeff to the bed and placing him on it. Matt and Mark covered Jeff with the blankets.

"I dont know Mark."

"There's no other way Matt, Adam won't leave him alone until he's a vampire too. Just watch him, I need to deal with Adam." Mark kissed Jeff's forehead and walked out, leaving Matt to stare down at his beloved and broken baby brother.

* * *

**Jeff torture. The best thing ever. EVER dammit!  
**

**Addy's in trouble! He touched Mark's baby! **

**Mark wants to turn the Hardyz! Thats what Mark and Matt were talking about in the woods. Might make that part of the next chapter, might not. We'll see.**

**Review Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Turning

**Tomorrow will be a year to the day that this was last updated. I got the muse yesterday to write it when someone was discussing Vampire E&C. I thought to myself _"Hey,I have that story..."_ I finally got the time to sit down and update it, and while I was in the middle of writing, I looked at the date of when it was last updated. Holy shit, right? Totally unplanned, and a total coincidence. So enjoy, and review. =)**

* * *

Mark stormed through the mansion, looking for any trace of Edge. He was absolutely furious with the blond for overstepping his boundaries, and breaking the rules. Mark was hellbent on punishing him for it.

"Christian!" Mark's voice boomed down the hall, startling the young man in front of him

"Yes Master?" Mark asked

"Where is your brother?" Mark grabbed Christian by the arm and nearly drug him down the hallway.

"I don't know, Sir. I...I haven't seen him since he made me leave."

Mark wasn't paying any attention, however. He still drug Christian along with him as he searched the rooms and halls of the mansion. After awhile, Mark finally gave up, realizing Edge had fled and was long gone by now.

_"He'll be back."_ Mark thought, glancing down at Christian

Christian looked up at the older, taller man and relaxed as Mark began playing with his long, blond curls.

"I think it's about time." Mark murmured

"Are you sure, Master?" Christian asked

"I'm sure. I talked to Matt. He's willing to do anything to keep his brother safe, and the promise of Jeff living forever was enough for Matt to give his consent."

Christian just nodded, knowing what it was like to have that close of a relationship with a brother, he had the same with Edge. Christian followed as Mark returned to the room he had left Matt and Jeff in. Mark sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the still sleeping boy.

"Taker, are you sure nothing will happen to him if you do this? Will it hurt him?" Matt asked, his hand tightly holding onto Jeff's.

"It will hurt, for awhile, but after that he'll be immortal. Invincible."

Matt looked down at his brother, his heart aching at the thought of all his brother had been through in the last few years, and how he was moving down the wrong path. Maybe being taken by Mark was the best thing that had ever happened to them, minus the fact that Edge was a psychopath.

"Alright. Let's get it over with." Matt finally said

"You don't want to be in here for this." Mark stated

"I'm not leaving him." Matt glared at Mark

"Matt, Christian can turn you at the same time I'm turning Jeff. It's going to be a mess, and you dont want to see him in pain. I promise nothing will happen to him." Mark reasoned

"I'm not lea-" Matt stood and crossed his arms

"Christian, please." Mark rubbed his temples

Christian nodded then grabbed the older man by the arm and lead him out of the room. Matt protested, but Christian was stronger than Matt, so fighting wouldn't help any. Matt allowed himself to be lead back to the room he had been taken to the previous day.

"He'll take care of Jeff. He loves him." Christian murmured as he picked up a thick towel and held it out to Matt

Matt took the towel, looked at it, then looked back at Christian.

"For the blood. Just hold onto it." Christian pointed to the bed "Lay down."

Matt sighed, walking over to the bed and laying down on his back,the towel laid across his stomach and his hands behind his head. Christian climbed onto the bed and over to Matt.

"I'm sorry that it'll hurt." Christian said as he pushed Matt's hair back

"I can take it." Matt said

Christian licked his lips then bent down and kissed Matt's neck softly. Matt closed his eyes, waiting to be punctured with Christian's sharp fangs, but instead Christian just kissed his flesh more.

"It'll be easier if I bring some of the blood to the surface." Christian said softly, his breath warm on Matt's neck

Matt moved his arms so that one of the was wrapped around Christian's waist and the other was tangled into Christian's long hair. Christian began to lightly suck at Matt's neck, feeling the older man's pulse beating beneath his lips. Matt tried to bite back the moan he felt rising, but Christian began to suck harder, and Matt couldn't help it. Christian rubbed his hips against Matt, his fingers tangling into the black curls, his lips latched onto his tan flesh. He was getting almost as aroused as Matt, and he knew it was time. He lowered Matt down onto the bed, straddled him, and pinned his arms above his head.

"It's time." Christian said

Matt nodded and tried to relax his body. Christian's fangs grazed over Matt's neck, causing Matt to suck in his breath and raise his hips against Christian's.

"Are you ready?" Christian asked

"Yeah.." Matt swallowed and let out his breath "I'm ready. Go ahead."

Christian's grip tightened around Matt's wrists and he closed his eyes, mentally counting to three, and sinking his fangs into Matt's neck,  
puncturing the skin. Matt let out a scream, and tried to thrash beneath Christian, but the strength of the Vampire held him down. After a few moments, Matt went limp. Christian finished sucking the blood and withdrew his fangs from Matt's neck. He looked down at Matt's lifeless body and the few stray drops of blood on the sheets. Soon the effect of changing would over take the man, and he'd soon be a creature of the night.

* * *

**I like Christian topping Matt. It's just..refreshing. So, where'd Edge run off to? Will he be back? **

**Now it's Jeff's turn...oh boy. XD!**

**Review=)**


End file.
